


You Raise Me Up

by MysticWriter



Category: Inhumans, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Bond Breaking, Alpha/Omega Bonding, Civil War Dynamics, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Infinity War Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Manipulation, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Male Pregnancy, Phoenix Five, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Rape, Self Harm, Serum Fuck Up, Sexual Assult, Suicide Attempt, Thor Ragnark Dynamics, Underage Drinking, drug usage, unique powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begun on the night of a thunderous storm. A letter was left behind explaining so much, yet very little. It was a night where the life of Tony Stark took a turn for the best and the worst. It was that night where Iron Man decided to pick up the pieces and fix the mistakes, the mistakes and damage that was left behind by the dear Captain America. Alternative Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Story is Un-Beta'd
> 
> Read, Review, Kudos, and Bookmark!

A thunderous cry echoed in the far distance, sudden streaks of lightning painted the night skies of Manhattan, and the comforting silence that once embraced the beautiful city was brutally broken by a cry of an infant. The loud noise roared throughout the dark foyer of the Stark Mansion, the noise growing louder as it traveled throughout the empty hallways, slowly traveling to the master bedroom; capturing the attention of the slumbering man and his mate.

The sudden noise had awaken the brunet from his deep slumber, a groan escaping from his parted lips, as the man carefully sat up from his bed trying not to wake his sleeping mate that lay next to him. The brunet sat still, his mind still surrounded by sleep as he slowly begun to notice the noise that had awaken him from his slumber. Confusion penetrated his tired filled mind, the noise growing louder and capturing the man’s attention.

In silence, the Alpha slipped out of the bed, trying his best not to disturb his mate’s slumber. Carefully, the brunet made his way to the bedroom door and walked out, quietly closing the door behind him as he stood in the empty hallway in silence. The Alpha stood still as he listened carefully for the source that had brought him out into the coldness and made him leave the warmth of his mate and bed.

Taking a deep breath, the Alpha took a few steps forward as he glanced around the dark hallway; poking his head into each empty bedroom as he desperately tried to find the source of the sudden noise. Searching high and low and all over his home, the Alpha had finally reached the main foyer, slowly walking to the double doors that lead to the outside world. The Alpha looked around the foyer only to turn his attention to the double doors, the noise growing louder on the other side.

The roar of thunder grew louder and brightness of the lightning impaled the darkness of the mansion, and the noise slowly turned to the sound of crying; an infant’s cry. The Alpha felt his heart skip a beat as he stood in silence before the double doors; two doors that separated him from the noise that had awoken him from his deep slumber and sent him on a search through his home. Yet, there he stood, just a few meters away from the source of the sudden noise that was promptly put on the other side.

 _'Please let it be a puppy. Or even a kitty!'_ the Alpha quietly pleaded as he gripped on one of the door knobs, tightly. Taking a deep breath, the brunet pulled the door slightly open; peaking his head out the door and looking around his front yard before slowly letting his eyes down cast to the front steps on his porch. The Alpha’s heart pounded painfully against his chest as he open the door wider, his knees giving out as his eyes never left the bundle on the ground.

Chocolate eyes took in the image of the wet bundle on the ground; wrapped in a thin blanket was an infant not even a week old, crying in despair and fright. Tears rimmed the edges of the Alpha, as he bent over the infant and picked the baby up. The baby wiggled at the touch as it’s cries grew louder along with the thunder storm Manhattan was experiencing. The Alpha brought the infant close to his chest as he tried to shush the child; wrapping his arms tightly around the little thing while trying his hardest to provide warmth from his own body heat.

Once, the heat had provided the warmth the baby craved for, it quiet down and soon it’s cries turned into soft whimpers. The Alpha looked down at the child in his arms, as his chocolate eyes caught a glimpse of cerulean ones. The Alpha felt his heart shatter as a few tears escaped from his glazed stare. The brunet gently rocked the child in arms, slowly whisking the child into a land of dreams. Quietly, the Alpha turned around and began to make his way into his home until a sound of paper crunching under his bare feet captured his attention. Carefully kneeling down and trying not to drop the baby in his arms, he picked up the paper and walked into his foyer, closing the door behind him.

The Alpha was once again standing in darkness, only to call out to his A.I System and ordered for some light. Few seconds later a dim light shone above him and the infant as he glanced at the baby before putting his attention to the crunched up paper in his hand.

_Dear Tony,_

_I don’t know where to begin or how to start this letter. Maybe, this is how I should start it because after I am done trying to explain myself, you’re most likely going to end up hating me. I know that this may seem strange or out of the ordinary… But it surely is something I would have never thought of doing, yet, I just could not sacrifice on him finding out…_

_I know that I disappeared one night, leaving no trace on where to find me or any information on that special mission I was sent too. Yet, there was no mission, no mission to save the world, no mission to help S.H.I.E.L.D, no mission to save anyone, really. But maybe there was one mission, a mission I never thought I would ever had the privilege to do. A mission to give life…_

_I know, I know I disappeared only to return on a night of thunder and lightning, a night of the worst storm Manhattan had ever experienced only to come to your door step and leave the most precious being behind. A being that is part of me, and part of him. I had to do it, Tony, I had to do it even though it breaks my heart… I had to leave my precious child behind, a baby that was consumed and conceived with an undying love, a passion never to be filled again, and a miracle to this world we live in…._

_I wish there was another way… an other option… another time where I wouldn’t fear the safety of my own child, a time where I could actually protect the other half of me. Another time where I would not be afraid to raise and love this beautiful being with all my heart, to raise this baby with her father by our side, by my side… by her side…_

_But, that world does not exist, will NEVER exist, could never exist…Not anymore. I know I could never be able to show my face anymore, not after what I have done… what I did to my precious little girl… Yet, it was for the best, the best for her, for my Scarlett Rose… the best for my little girl…_

_That’s why I leave you my little girl, Tony, I leave my daughter in your care. I made this decision because I trust you Tony, I have always and will always trust you with raising my little girl. Raise Scarlett as if she were your own, as if she were your own pup. I trust you._

_Please Tony this is all I ask of you, to take my pup and raise her as if she were your own pup of your own litter. Become the father that I never and could never be. Maybe one day I will return and maybe than I would be able to tell Thor the truth about the existence of his daughter and the truth of this mess I got myself in. And maybe one day I would be able to ask for the forgiveness of my daughter and if I’m lucky enough I would be able to gain that forgiveness, one day, but not this day._

_Because, I surrender. I surrender, my little girl, my daughter to you, Tony._

_Please take care of her. Protect her, Tony. Protect my beautiful Scarlett Rose, give her the love I could never give her. It’s all that I ask for, my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Steve Rogers._

The Alpha took a deep breath as he crunched the paper within his hand, anger slowly seeping throughout his body as he tried to calm down the hatred that grew within him. Tony looked down at the little girl in his arms, only a few days old by the look of it; the infant snuggling into his chest. The Alpha tighten his grip on the child, his natural reaction of dominance and trying to protect the baby taking over only to be broken when the smell of his mate’s scent captured his attention.

The small Omega walked into the dim foyer, eyes still hazed with sleep as she stared at her mate with confusion only to glance down at his arms that were securely wrapped around a small white bundle. The Omega tilted her head to the side, looking up once again and locking eyes with her mate. Tony shook his head, his eyes stating questions will be answered later as he took a deep breath and looked down, and thought, thought of a name for the infant, for his daughter. The name Scarlett Rose was the name of Steve Roger’s daughter, not the name of the baby in his arms, not for his daughter; and Tony thought long and hard, only to look up at his mate when he had finally chosen a name, and for the first time that night he spoke.

“Pepper, baby. I will like you to meet our daughter, Briar Aalexi Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was once posted and it had five chapters. Today, it was taken down and had major repairs and plot constructions. Once again it is posted up with a different chapter that has major changes and very similar concept of the previous chapters. Please keep an open mind, you're favorite characters will be different and it may lead you to hate them just for this story. Please criticize and review, it would mean the world to me.
> 
> Love,
> 
> XxTheMysticWriterxX
> 
> P.S: Future Chapters would be posted soon. Also, A God's Sin upcoming chapter is being worked on.


End file.
